Du rêve à la réalité
by vinou
Summary: Pauline, fan de la saga twilight va faire la plus belle rencontre de toute sa vie, lors de la convention à Paris pour la sortie d'Eclipse! LEMON à venir!Attention seulement 2 chap! venez la lire, ça pourrait vous plaire!
1. Chapter 1

Vinou : Ma UPPG d'amour, comme je n'ai pas pu fêter ton anniversaire avec vous lors de ta rencontre avec les TPA's Girls et que j'ai dû rester comme une pauvre Cosette à la maison j'ai voulu fêter ton anniversaire à ma façon. Donc pendant que vous vous éclatiez j'ai imaginé cet écrit, afin de relier ton rêve à la réalité !

Ninie : Ma popo d'amour à moi … Moi aussi je suis restée telle une pauvre Cosette à la maison et je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te rencontrer. J'ai par contre eu le suprême honneur de t'avoir au téléphone et je m'en suis réjouie.

J'ai été dans la confidence pour ton os mais je n'y ai pas mis mon grain de sel à part pour la correction :D et la création de la bannière.

Donc j'espère que ça va te plaire. Robisous !

**Du rêve à la réalité**

Chapitre 1

Ca y est. Le jour J est enfin arrivé. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que j'attendais ce jour avec impatience.

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, et c'est aussi le jour où je prends le train direction Paris pour retrouver mes amies de forum. On est toutes fans de la saga Twilight, et on devait se rejoindre pour assister à la convention, et à l'avant première du film, Tentation, le troisième volet de la saga.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de finaliser ma valise.

_«Petite robe légère ? C'est bon. » _

_« Dessous sexy ? C'est bon. »_

_« Nu pied à talon haut ? C'est bon. »_

_« Short et débardeur ? C'est bon. » _

_« Les t-shirt pour le cap à Vinou ? C'est bon. » _

_« Trousse de toilette, et trousse à maquillage ? C'est bon. »_

_« Lunettes de soleil ? C'est bon. »_

_« Ben voilà, je crois que j'ai tout ! »_ Je pris le temps de réfléchir un instant.

_« Aah, non ! J'allais oublier Rob ! »_ Je m'avançai vers ma table de chevet, et sortis de son tiroir, mon précieux toy. _« Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de m'en servir, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je pars retrouver ma Nessie, et mes Tpa's, et je ne suis pas à l'abri d'un cap/ pas cap à la hauteur de leur perversité ! »_

Je plaçai Rob dans ma valise et la bouclai. Je sortis de ma chambre en tirant la valise derrière moi, et récupérai mon sac à main dans l'entrée. Je vérifiai une dernière fois si j'avais bien mes billets aller-retour avec moi, ainsi que mes entrées pour la convention et l'avant première.

_« C'est bon ! »_

J'entendis un klaxon dans ma rue.

_« Ah ! C'est sûrement le taxi que j'ai commandé pour me conduire à la gare de Lyon. »_

Je sortis en trombe de chez moi et sautai dans le véhicule qui m'attendait devant ma maison.

_« Gggrrr ! Surtout n'arrête pas le compteur !Pfff, saleté de chauffeur !»_

Pour une fois, la circulation dans Lyon, fut fluide, et je me retrouvai en moins de deux à destination.

Je rentrai dans la gare mes billets à la main, et m'avançai vers le tableau d'affichage.

_« Voyons…alors le train en partance pour Paris…quai n°2 …DEPART DANS 2MN ! MERDE ! Je vais le louper ! »_

Je partis en courant en direction du quai n°2 en traînant mon encombrante valise derrière moi.

Une annonce retentit dans la gare.

**-Le train en partance de Lyon direction Paris départ dans 1 mn.**

_« Merde ! Merde ! »_

J'arrivai sur le quai complètement essoufflée, et courus vers le premier wagon qui se présenta à moi. Par chance je réussis à franchir les portes, juste avant qu'elles se referment.

_« Ouff, C'est bon enfin dans le train. Les filles j'arrive ! »_

_« Enfin à Paris ! »_

Je sortis de la Gare encore engourdie par la sieste que j'avais fait pendant le trajet, et fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche du plan me menant à mon hôtel.

_« Putain ! Satané sac ! Plus ils sont grand et plus ils sont plein »_

Mon plan retrouvé je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt des taxis afin de rejoindre ma destination plus facilement.

Bien entendu, j'étais tombée sur un chauffeur peu scrupuleux qui m'avait fait faire le tour de la capitale avant de me déposer à mon hôtel.

Je rejoignis la réception afin de récupérer ma clé, pressée de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche et me relaxer un peu.

Je m'approchai du comptoir et attendis que l'hôtesse ait terminé sa conversation téléphonique ?

Ce qu'elle fit au bout de 10 bonnes minutes.

**-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?**

**-Bonjour, je suis Pauline Swan, et j'ai réservé une chambre.**

**-Oui, un instant je regarde**. Elle pianota sur son ordinateur.

**-Oh, je suis désolée Melle Swan, mais vous ne deviez arriver que demain.**

**-Absolument pas ! J'ai réservé une chambre du 4 au 6** **!** Dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

**-En effet, Melle Swan, et nous sommes aujourd'hui le 3.**

_« Noooon ! Comment puis-je être aussi étourdie ! »_

**-Mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être aussi distraite ! Auriez-vous une autre chambre à me proposer, s'il vous plait ?**

Elle pianota une nouvelle fois sur son clavier.

**-Oui, j'en ai une qui va se libérer, mais je vais devoir vous faire patienter.**

**-Je vous propose d'attendre au bar, et je vous ferai prévenir quand votre chambre sera prête.** Me dit-elle un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Je m'installai donc à une table, et en profitai pour siroter une petite Margarita, qui me fit le plus grand bien.

Une heure plus tard un jeune homme vint me chercher pour me conduire à ma chambre.

_« Enfin ! »_

Epuisée de cette journée de galère, je m'étendis sur mon lit afin de décompresser quelques minutes.

_« Quelle heure est-il ? »_

Je tendis le bras afin de lire l'heure sur mon bracelet montre.

_« PUTAIN ! 20h ! Merde ! Moi qui ai rendez à 20h30 au restaurant avec les filles afin de fêter mon anniversaire ! »_

Je bondis du lit afin de courir me préparer.

Une douche rapide plus tard, j'étais dans un taxi en direction du restaurant dont nous avions convenu pour notre soirée.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre.

_« Merde ! 21h ! Pfff, en plus elles ont dû essayer de me joindre, mais bien sûr, j'ai plus de batterie ! »_

Je fermai les yeux, et soufflai profondément afin essayer de me calmer.

_« Zen Pauline, aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, c'est ton week-end, et y'a rien ni personne qui pourra te le gâcher »_

J'ouvris les yeux, et repris une profonde inspiration.

_« Pas même un maudit chauffeur de taxi, qui croit que ça t'amuse de te taper encore une fois le tour de Paris by night ! »_

Quand le taxi me déposa enfin devant le restaurant j'aperçu Sabrina et Vanessa qui m'attendaient en fumant une cigarette.

Trop contente de les retrouver enfin, je leur sautai dessus sans aucune cérémonie.

**-Les filles je suis si contente de vous voir !**

Elles rigolèrent de mon enthousiasme.

**-Nous aussi ma chérie !** Me dit Sabrina.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais, ya plus d'une demi heure qu'on t'attend, et en plus tu ne réponds pas au téléphone !** Me sermonna Vanessa.

**-Pfff ! M'en parle pas, ce début de week-end, n'est qu'une succession de galères ! Mais bon rentrons, je vous raconterai ça plus tard, je suis affamée !**

Il y avait une super ambiance dans ce restaurant, et je dois dire que notre groupe de 20 filles complètement déchainées, y contribuait grandement.

Je fus accueillie plus que chaleureusement pas mes copines qui avaient bien entamé l'apéritif.

Nessie prétextant me punir pour mon retard, me fit servir 3 shooters que je dus boire cul sec ! Il faut dire qu'elle avait promis de me saouler rien que pour le plaisir de me voir faire n'importe quoi, et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas perdu de temps !

Le repas fut délicieux, et j'eus même droit à un beau gâteau accompagné d'un « Joyeux anniversaire » scandé par mes amies bien éméchées.

Pour finir la soirée en beauté, nous sommes allées dans un bar branché de la capitale, « le latin's corner ». Lieu béni, où les serveurs, pour notre plus grand bonheur, servaient de merveilleux cocktails à moitié nus !

3 « Orgasmes » plus tard (nom d'un délicieux cocktail), je sautais sur tous les serveurs qui passaient à ma hauteur afin de leur dire que je les aimais, et les supplier de me faire l'amour en leur touchant les fesses. Il y en a même eu un qui à eu la larme à l'œil quand je lui ai pincé les fesses sans ménagement en l'appelant « mon biquet ».Les filles pleuraient de rire en me voyant faire.

2 « Love on the beach », et 1 « sperme du serveur » en plus, j'étais le front collé à la table en train de pleurer que seul mon Rob pouvait me comprendre et me satisfaire.

**-Bon, les filles, il est 2 h du mat, et je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher si on veut être en forme pour la convention. En plus Pauline est hors service, je crois qu'il est temps de la mettre au lit !** Dit Nessie un pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Heureusement Vanessa était descendue dans le même hôtel que moi, et nous partageâmes un taxi pour rentrer.

Elle m'aida à m'extirper du véhicule avec toutes les difficultés du monde, étant donné que j'avais autant de consistance qu'une méduse.

**-Ben ma caille, tu ne m'avais pas menti quand tu m'as dit que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool !**

**- Je ne mens jamais, parole de scout** **!** Dis-je en me collant de doigt sur le front et en tirant la langue façon Kiss. (Signe de ralliement des scouts avec 3 g dans le sang !)

Elle sourit à mes singeries et me dit :

**-Ouais, c'est ça scout toujours, maintenant allons nous coucher.**

Elle passa mon bras par-dessus son épaule, et dans un même mouvement, je me penchai gracieusement afin de lui arroser généreusement ses chaussures de vomi.

**-Ooooh noooon ! Pauline ! Merde, fais attention !**

**-Désolée…**Dis-je en m'essuyant élégamment la bouche du revers de la main.

Puis elle m'entraina dans l'hôtel, et marmonna des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil, et un mal de crâne à vous en faire péter les méninges.

**-Mmmmmh…**

Un putain de marteau piqueur me martelait la tête.

**-Mmmmh…**

Encore.

Puis je me rendis compte que c'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui cognait à ma porte.

**-Mmmmmh.**

**-Po, c'est Vanessa, il faut te lever.**

**-Mmmmmh.**

Je me redressai difficilement, et regardai l'heure.

_« Putain 8h! »_

Toc toc toc.

**-Po, tu m'entends ?**

**-Mouai, j'arrive.** Dis-je en m'essuyant le coin de la bouche sur lequel avant coulé de la bave pendant mon sommeil.

Je me trainai jusqu'à la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Elle entra comme une bombe (enfin, selon la perception de quelqu'un en pleine gueule de bois !)

**-Coucou ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?**

**-Mouai, si on omet le mal de crâne qui me donne envie de me cogner la tête contre les murs !** Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit, et en enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

**-Justement, j'ai pensée à t'apporter de l'aspirine.** Dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

Je grognai, et me mis sur le dos en plaquant le coussin sur mon visage pour couper la lumière du jour.

**-Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi tu cries ? **

Elle ricana.

**-Voyons chérie, je ne crie pas, c'est juste ce qu'il en coûte de s'envoyer « le sperme du serveur ».** Me dit-elle malicieusement.

Je retirai l'oreiller.

**-Vraiment très drôle Nessie, très drôle !** Et je lui balançai le coussin qu'elle esquiva en riant.

**-Aller Sue Ellen, lève toi, on a rendez vous avec les filles à 9h30 devant la convention, et tu as besoin d'un café !**

On retrouva nos amies devant le lieu de la convention, et bien sur, elles étaient complètement excitées

Moi, ma gueule de bois m'avait heureusement désertée, et j'étais en pleine ébullition à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer les acteurs du film.

Quand nous fûmes installées dans nos fauteuils, un animateur monta sur scène.

**-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, et messieurs,…euh, enfin s'il y en a ! J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que nous avons un changement de dernière minute parmi nos invités. En effet à la place de l'interprète du terrible vampire Laurent, nous avons le plaisir de recevoir le séduisant, et non moins talentueux Robert Pattinson !**

Ce fut la folie complète, tout le monde se mit à hurler, et je vis même des filles s'évanouir alors qu'il n'était même pas encore sur scène !

La convention se déroula à merveille, et Rob était vraiment beau à en mourir, réservé, drôle, sarcastique et vraiment intelligent. En un mot, parfait !

Je frémissais d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir lui parler, et de le voir devant moi à quelque centimètre.

Le temps passa à une lenteur impressionnante, mais le moment arriva enfin.

Ca faisait 1h30 que je faisais la queue pour enfin pouvoir obtenir un autographe de Rob, mon fantasme personnifié. D'ailleurs le nom de mon toy est là pour le prouver !

La fille devant moi se retira de la file, et je me retrouvai devant Rob, avec juste une table pour nous séparer.

J'étais paralysée, subjuguée par ses yeux bleu acier, son regard rieur, son nez droit, sa barbe naissante qui recouvrait sa mâchoire carrée, terriblement sexy, et ses lèvres…ses lèvres.

J'étais subjuguée par cette vision onirique, persuadée que mon esprit me jouait encore un tour.

Hypnotisée par ses lèvres, je les voyais remuer mais aucun son n'en sortait, puis elles s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin charmeur.

_« Mon Dieu, LE sourire made in Rob, Le sourire qui me fait perdre ma robelotte à tous les coups, le sourire pour lequel je serais prête à faire les trucs les plus horribles qu'il soit ! (même m'enfiler une boite de Smecta entière, ou subir une prise de sang tous les matins ! C'est pour dire !) »_

Soudain je fus sortie de mes pensées par un violent coup de coude dans mes reins.

**-Aiiie !** Je me retournai vers la fille derrière moi qui m'avait violemment sortie de ma transe.

_« P*****e ! »_

**-Tu bouges ou tu vires ! Je te signale qu'il y en a qui attendent !**

Je me retournai vers Rob peu désireuse de me donner en spectacle même si je lui aurai bien fait bouffer son soutien gorge rembourré !

**-Bonjour, tu t'appelles ?** Me demanda t-il dans un français correcte avec un accent qui me donnait une raison de plus de lui sauter dessus.

**-Pauline Swan, enchantée** **!** Dis-je en lui tendant la main, complètement perturbée par le trac d'être devant lui.

Il rigola à ma présentation, et posa son marqueur pour me serrer la main.

**-Enchanté, moi c'est Robert !** Me sourit-il.

_« OH MON DIEU ! Rob me touche la main ! »_

Il avait la main chaude, douce, et ses longs doigts fins enveloppaient la mienne qui venait de trouver son cocon.

**-Héhé, …Je sais…**Répondis-je complètement lobotomisée par le contact de sa main.

**-Comment vas-tu ?** Lui demandai-je en reprenant contenance.

_« Bravo Pauline, t'as vraiment pas trouvée mieux pour te ridiculiser ! Pfff, il va te prendre pour une neuneu maintenant ! »_

Il rigola de plus belle.

**-Très bien Pauline, et toi, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu passe une agréable journée !**

_« Oh lala, il est craquant, je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes ! »_

**-La meilleure de toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme anniversaire.** Répondis-je d'une voix fluette.

**-Vraiment, c'est ton anniversaire ?**

**-Oui,...enfin non !...En fait c'était hier.**

_« Belle preuve d'élocution, bravo ! Dans deux minutes il demande au service de sécurité de t'évacuer ! »_

Puis je vis son attachée de presse derrière lui se pencher et lui dit :

**-Rob, il y en a qui attendent !**

**-Oui, oui Debby, merci !**

Il me lâcha la main, et saisit son marqueur pour signer une carte qu'il me tendit.

**-Merci Pauline, j'espère que le film te plaira ! A bientôt** **!** Me dit –il avec son merveilleux sourire.

**-Euh…oui, merci ! A bientôt…** murmurai-je les yeux rivés à son regard hypnotique.

Je sortis de la file, et me mis sur le coté afin d'attendre mes amies qui étaient toujours dans la file d'attente.

J'avais choisi un emplacement stratégique qui me permettait d'observer Rob signer inlassablement des autographes.

Je le vis à plusieurs reprises regarder dans ma direction et sourire.

_« Whaou ! Je rêve là, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »_

Je me retournai pour m'assurer que c'était bien moi qu'il regardait, mais bien sur, il y avait tellement de monde autour de moi que c'était forcement adressé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis je le vis se pencher en arrière pour s'adresser à son attachée de presse. Il griffonna quelque chose sur une carte, et lui désigna le coin où je me trouvais d'un signe de tête.

Debby se fraya un chemin dans la foule, et se présenta devant moi.

**-Pauline ?**

**-Euh, …oui ?**

**-Mr Pattinson, m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.**

**-Merci.** Murmurai-je en saisissant la carte qu'elle me tendait, peu sûre de distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

**-A quelle adresse êtes vous domiciliée ?**

**-Euh, je suis dans un hôtel…**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Très bien, dans quel hôtel êtes vous descendue ?**

**-Euh, « Le titi parisien »…**

**-Dans ce cas Mr Pattinson fera venir une voiture pour vous chercher à votre hôtel à l'heure indiqué sur la carte. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sur !**

**-Euh, Oui, oui, bien sûr !** Répondis-je précipitamment, en regardant la carte que j'avais en main.

_**« Pauline, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre avec moi, au bar de mon hôtel ? J'aimerai beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.**_

_**Une voiture passera te prendre à 20h30.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Rob »**_

Je redressai vivement la tête pour regarder Rob. Il m'observait un sourire timide aux lèvres.

J'acquiesçai frénétique de la tête à sa question, et je vis son sourire s'agrandir avant qu'il ne reprenne sa tâche.

_« Mon Dieu, j'ai rencard avec Robert Pattinson ! Mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! Putain, mais qu'est ce que je vais mettre ! »_

Je fus coupée dans ma réflexion, par mes amies qui m'avaient rejoint.

**-Mon Dieu Po, Rob m'a sourit il a le plus merveilleux sourire, je fonds, je n'ai plus de robelotte…patati patata.**

J'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour prêter attention à leurs sauts de joie.

**-Mais enfin Pauline, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

Incapable de lui répondre, je lui tendis la carte.

**-OH MY GOD !** S'exclama Nessie qui se fit arracher la carte des mains par Nathy.

**-C'est une Blague ?** Me dit cette dernière.

**-Non…**répondis-je encore abasourdie.

**-Mais c'est génial ! Non mais tu te rends compte** **?** Me dit Sabrina en me secouant comme un prunier afin de me faire réagir.

**-Non, pas vraiment…**Puis je me retournai d'un coup vers elles, frappée par la réalité. **Non, mais je ne peux pas y aller ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser tomber, et puis j'ai rien, à me mettre, et puis…c'est Robert Pattinson !Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?** Répondis-je prise de panique.

**-Non, mais tu te fous de nous !**Me dit Nessie les mains sur les hanches. **Il est hors de question que tu refuses, et s'il le faut je te ferai rentrer dans la voiture à coup de pied au cul !**

**-…**

**-Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait refusé si c'était tombé sur nous ? Et pour ce que tu vas mettre ce soir, tu vas me montrer ce que tu as amené, et s'il le faut, je te prêterai des trucs, ok ?**

_« Putain, mais c'est qu'elle est flippante ! »_

**-euh,...ok. **

Arrivée à l'hôtel, nous avons convenu avec Nessie de la tenue que je porterai. La robe que j'avais eu la bonne idée d'emportai ferai très bien l'affaire. C'était une petite robe bustier noir avec la jupe volante qui m'arrivé au dessus des genoux que j'accompagnai de mes sandales à talon.

Un maquillage léger et un peu de gloss, et j'étais fin prête. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le grand miroir de ma chambre en lissant nerveusement ma robe.

J'avais depuis que nous étions parties de la convention une boule à l'estomac qui ne me quittait pas. Je fermai les yeux et soufflai bruyamment pour essayer de me décontracter.

**- Calmes-toi, on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir !** Me dit Nessie.

**-Oh lala, j'en peux plus, si je ne lui plaisais pas, et si je passai ma soirée à lui répondre par onomatopée ! Ou pire, si je me ridiculisai en me vautrant à cause de ces foutues sandales qui me font déjà mal aux pieds !**

**-Mais non, ma chérie ! Tu seras parfaite et il va t'adorer !**

**-T'es sure ?**

**-Certaine ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de lui botter son joli petit cul de British !** Rigola t-elle.

Après une dernière inspiration, je sortis de ma chambre pour attendre devant l'hôtel.

Une magnifique Audi noire aux vitres teintées m'attendait déjà. Je jetai un œil à ma montre pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas moi qui étais en retard.

Quand je sortis de l'hôtel, un chauffeur descendit du véhicule pour m'ouvrir la portière arrière.

**-Melle Swan ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Bonsoir, je suis Sam. Mr Pattinson m'envoie pour vous conduire à lui. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de prendre place**. Me dit-il en me faisant signe de monter dans la voiture.

Le trajet ne fut pas bien long jusqu'au Ritz où Rob avait pris une suite.

Le chauffeur vint m'ouvrir la portière, et je sortis de la voiture, franchement pas rassurée.

_« Bon, Pauline, calmes-toi, après tout ce n'est qu'un mec comme les autres »_

_« Oui, un mec comme les autres, qui est ni plus ni moins que Robert Pattinson ! »_

**-Mr Pattinson vous attend au bar de l'hôtel. **Dit Sam en m'ouvrant la porte devant moi.

**-Merci Sam.**

**-Bonne soirée Melle Swan.**

Bon alors vous voulez une suite ou pas ? pour ça vous suffit de laisser une review en cliquant sur le bouton correspondant.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes ...et tous?

Voici plutôt que prévu le chapitre 2 des aventures de Pauline et du sexy Robert Pattinson.

Alors il y a un changement de programme dans mes prévisions, puisque si je veux pouvoir écrire pleinement tout ce que je veux mettre dans cette fic, il me faudra plus de deux chapitre. Donc cette fic contiendra à peut prés 5 chapitres (mais de toute évidence, je suis mauvaise dans ce genre de prévision!)

Je tiens à remercier ma canaille, my left, ma ninie sans qui tout ça ne serait possible ( c'est même elle qui a dû poster le chapitre un! quand on est pas douée! pathétique je sais!)

Je fais biensur un énorme Robisous à mes UPPG d'amour, ma chouchoups, et aux tpa's qui passent par là!

Je suis contente car cette histoire (pour celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage) vous a séduite, et nous sommes nombreuses à envier Pauline!

Je vous propose qu'on se retrouve en bas du chapitre pour voir si le taux d'envieuse à augmenté!

PS: Ma Po il te faut prendre des mesures de sécurité pour se chapitre! oter ta robelotte, prévoir glaçon, clim, ventilo, etc.

Voici le lien youtube de la chanson que j'ai associée à ce chap , I go to sleep de Sia, si vous pouvez l'avoir sur deezer c'est mieux...

* * *

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=LKa8VXyZFlg&feature=related

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je soufflai une dernière fois, afin de me donner du courage avant de pénétrer dans le palace.

L'intérieur était tout simplement splendide. Tout était recouvert du sol au plafond, de marbre rose et de dorures.

J'observai tout autour de moi afin de me repérer. Je décidai de me renseigner à la réception.

**-Bonsoir Monsieur, pourriez****-****vous m'indiquer où se situe la salle de Bar, s'il vous plait.**

**-Certainement, elle se trouve derrière vous sur la gauche.**

Je me retournai pour voir l'endroit qu'il m'indiqua.

**-oh, merci beaucoup.**

**-Je vous en prie, à votre service Melle…**

**-Swan**. Lui répondis-je.

**-Oh, vous êtes donc l'invitée attendue par Mr Pattinson.**

**-Euh,…oui. **

**-Je vais vous faire accompagner, Mr Pattinson a fait réserver le petit salon pour vous.**

_« Putain de merde !Ce mec est plus que parfait ! La prévenance __incarnée__, on n'a jamais fait une chose pareille pour moi auparavant ! »_

**-James.** Dit-il interpellant un groom.

Un homme blond, le visage froid, à la tenue impeccable, ses mains gantées dans le dos, se présenta en moins d'une seconde.

**-Monsieur ?**

**-Veuillez accompagner Melle Swan au petit salon, s'il vous plaît, elle y est attendue.**

**- Certainement, Monsieur.**

L'homme se tourna vers moi, et s'inclina légèrement en tendant un bras pour m'indiquer une direction.

**-Melle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.**

Je lui souris timidement en avançant dans la direction qu'il m'indiqua.

Arrivé devant la porte dudit salon il m'ouvrit la porte en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

**-Très bonne soirée Melle Swan.**

**-Merci.** Murmurai-je.

Je pénétrai dans une immense pièce à la lumière tamisée, où avait été dressée une charmante petite table pour deux personnes.

_« C'est donc ça qu'ils appellent le petit salon ! Je me demande quelle dimension doit faire le grand salon ! »_

Une mélodie attira mon attention. Je m'avançai légèrement vers la gauche, et je pus distinguer, caché derrière un paravent végétal, un magnifique piano à queue.

Rob y était installé, et pianotait, perdu dans ses pensées, une clope au bec.

_« Dieu, qu'il est sexy ! »_

Je m'avançai un peu plus comme guidée par cette musique.

Il redressa la tête, et arrêta de jouer quand il me vit. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur le piano, et m'adressa un magnifique sourire.

**-****Continue****, je t'en prie.**

**-Tu aimes ?**

**-Beaucoup. Comment s'appelle cette mélodie ?**

**- Eh bien, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore, je viens de l'inventer.**

**-Vraiment ?** Demandai-je abasourdie. **Tu ****plaisantes**** ?**

**-Non. **Me répondit-il visiblement amusé.** Mais peut****-****être qu'après cette soirée je lui aurai trouvé un titre. **Me dit-il en me regardant l'amusement ayant disparu de ses prunelles.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et je dus baisser la tête sous l'intensité de son regard.

Il se leva du banc, et s'approcha de moi.

Je vis ses doigts s'avancer, et il saisit mon pendentif, qui représentait des ailes d'ange.

**-Tu as ton brevet de pilotage ?** Me dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je rigolai.

**-Non, Dieu merci ! Ce sont des ailes d'anges****.**

- **Vraiment ?** Dit-il en reprenant mes propres mots. **Pourquoi des ailes d'anges ?**

**-Eh bien, c'est le surnom que me donne ma sœur, car je suis si tête en l'air qu'elle s'amuse à dire que je vie dans les nuages, …comme les anges. **Murmurai-je.

**-Je trouve que ce surnom te va bien, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…**

Il me sourit.

**-Comme ça c'est ta sœur qui te l'a offert ?**

**-****Oui****…**

**-L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir me battre pour supprimer un éventuel prétendant.** Me sourit-il malicieusement.

**-Eh bien, si prétendant il y a, il ne fera pas longtemps le poids ! **

Il rigola.

**-Normal, t'as vu la bête** **?** Dit-il en bombant le torse, et en m'entrainant vers la table.

-**Prétentieux !** Dis-je en lui tapant légèrement le bras.

**-Ouille !** Se plaint-il en feintant d'avoir mal.

**-Dis donc mais tu es beaucoup plus balaise que je le pensais !** dit-il en se massant le bras.

**-Et encore, t'as rien vu ! J'ai des années de volleyball dans les bras !**

Il rigola.

**-Je te propose une petite Margarita** **?** **Tu aimes ça je crois.** Dit –il en me désignant la table où un apéritif avait été servi.

**-oh, oui ! Avec plaisir, c'est mon cocktail préféré !**

_« Euh, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée avec la cuite que tu as pris hier soir ? »_

_« Rooo ! Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, l'essentiel c'est de consommer avec mo-dé-ra-tion ! »_

_« Mouais, c'est ça Pauline, avec modération ! Tu sauras t'en rappeler ? »_

_« Ouais, ça va ! Bon, maintenant tu me __lâches__, tu disparais, et tu me laisses passer une bonne soirée ! »_

_«Ok, je file, mais tu ne __pourras__ pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenue ! »_

**-Je sais.**

**-Hein ?**

« Voilà, ça m'apprendra de me disputer avec ma conscience, après je perds le fil de la conversation ! »

**-Ben j'ai fais ma petite enquête…**

**-Quoi ! Tu t'es renseigné pour connaitre mon cocktail préféré ?**

**-euh, oui…ça ne te dérange pas j'espère…**

**-Non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste …qu'on n'a jamais fait un truc pareil pour moi… Tu es très prévenant…Merci.** Dis-je émue par son geste.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et me sourit tendrement.

**-Tu en vaux la peine…**

« Mayday mayday, Pauline vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque ! »

Il me tendit mon verre, prit le sien, et porta un toast.

**-A notre rencontre.**

Je lui souris, et cognai mon verre au sien.

Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien. Rob était très prévenant, attentif au moindre de mes souhaits.

Quand les digestifs nous furent servis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon à coté du piano.

**-Rob, je peux te demander une faveur ?**

« Me faire l'amour »

« Rooo, tais-toi ! »

**-Tout ce que tu veux.**

« Tu vois tu aurais dû tenter ta chance… »

**- Peux-tu jouer du piano pour moi, s'il te ****plaît****?**

**-Oui, si tu veux. Mais seulement si tu viens t'asseoir à coté de moi.**

Je rougis et acquiesçai de la tête.

Il se leva, me tendit la main, et m'entraina jusqu'au piano.

Il promena ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire avec une facilité déconcertante. A le regarder faire, ça paraissait aussi facile que de respirer.

La mélodie qui s'éleva de l'instrument était douce, profonde, émouvante.

Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Lorsque Rob pressa la dernière touche un silence religieux se répandit dans la salle.

Il se tourna vers moi, et aperçut les dernières larmes qui s'égaraient encore sur mes joues.

**- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**-C'était magnifique…**

Il passa un doigt sous mon menton, et le souleva afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

Il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses deux mains, et essuya mes larmes de ses pouces.

Il me regarda intensément.

**-C'est toi qui est magnifique.**

_« Cerveau de __Pauline__hors__-__service »_

J'ouvris la bouche ne sachant quoi dire. Il regarda mes lèvres et se pencha lentement vers moi.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Robert Pattinson va m'embrasser ! »_

Je fermai les yeux en anticipation.

Puis je sentis ses douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes telle une plume. Je réagis aussitôt en lui rendant son baiser.

C'était aussi doux, aussi sensuel, aussi plaisant que de croquer dans un fruit frais et juteux.

Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres, et j'ouvris la bouche pour caresser sa langue de la mienne.

_Musique : I go to sleep de Sia_

Notre baiser s'intensifia, ses mains virent se poser sur ma taille pour me rapprocher et les miennes s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux.

Il grogna, et m'attira à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses mains naviguèrent dans mon dos en de douces caresses, et il en cala une dans ma nuque.

Il fit glisser avidement ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille, où il mordilla le lobe.

Je me laissai porter par la sensation en gémissant.

Il promena ses lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine.

**-Mmh, tu es si douce, si belle…**

Il redressa la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens à la recherche d'une autorisation.

Pour toute réponse, je me penchai sur lui afin de capturer ses lèvres qui me manquaient tant depuis qu'elles avaient quitté les miennes.

Il répondit avec fougue comprenant mon message. Il se redressa brusquement faisant tomber le banc, et me déposa sur le piano.

**-Mmh, Pauline, tu es sûre que tu en ****as**** envie ?** Me demanda t-il en parsemant de baisers le chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine.

**-Plus que sûre.** Répondis-je à bout de souffle.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos afin de dé-zipper ma robe. Puis il tira légèrement dessus pour libérer ma poitrine.

Il prit un de mes seins en main et le malaxa, désireux, alors qu'il emprisonna le mamelon de mon autre sein entre ses lèvres.

**-Mmh !**

Je sentis mon désir s'écouler entre mes lèvres intimes.

Mes jambes étaient écartées afin qu'il puisse se glisser entre. Mes pieds posés sur le clavier jouaient une cacophonie, parfaitement en accord avec les battements de mon cœur.

Quand il eût fait subir le même traitement à mes deux seins, il tira d'avantage sur ma robe afin de la faire coulisser un peu plus. Je pris appuie sur mes pieds afin de soulever mes fesses, et ainsi l'aider dans sa manœuvre.

Je me retrouvai en string étendu devant lui sur le piano. Il me contempla avec adoration en faisant voyager sa main de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sternum, où il reprit mes seins dans chacune de ses mains, et se pencha pour les téter avidement.

Je gémissais en malmenant sa chevelure soyeuse.

Ses lèvres descendirent en un doux chemin parsemé de baisers vers mon ventre en feu, alors que ses mains s'étaient attaquées à mon sous-vêtement pour me le retirer.

Arrivé à destination, je sentis de tendres baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, largement offertes, se rapprocher de mes lèvres intimes.

Je me cambrai d'anticipation, tellement désireuse.

Je sentis sa langue remonter lentement le long de ma fente humide.

-Mmh, gémis-je fondante.

Il l'enroula sensuellement autour de mon clitoris, et y fit une pression du plat de sa langue.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Il introduisit deux doigts dans mon antre, et je plaquai rapidement ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri de plaisir, alors que mon autre main toujours dans sa chevelure le plaqua contre mon intimité pour qu'il continue son œuvre.

Il pompa mon intimité, lentement, profondément, pleinement, avec ses long doigts habiles, alors qu'il suçait, mordillait, et léchait mon clitoris.

Il me rendait folle, s'il continuait ce traitement, je n'allais pas tarder à me liquéfier sur ce piano avant même que je puisse le sentir en moi.

**-STOP !** Haletais-je urgemment. **Arrête, je t'en pris, je ne veux pas…Pas comme ça.**

Il se figea alors que je me redressai en le tirant par le col de sa chemise pour l'amener à mes lèvres.

-**Je te veux en moi,… je veux te sentir,… jouir autour de toi,…te sentir jouir…**Dis-je entre deux baisers.

Il gémit dans ma bouche, et mes mains s'activèrent à lui retirer sa chemise alors qu'il s'empressait de retirer son pantalon emportant son boxer dans la foulée.

Il me rallongea sur le piano en s'étendant sur moi, nos lèvres toujours passionnément soudées.

Notre baiser se fit plus tendre. Il le stoppa et me regarda dans les yeux alors que je sentis son sexe à mon entrée.

**-You're so beautiful, sweet angel, you make me crazy…**

Il colla son front au mien, et me pénétra avec lenteur.

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

Quand il fut complètement en moi, il me regarda, et fondit sur mes lèvres. Il commença des va et vient dans mon intimité alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait, plus fougueux, étouffant nos gémissements.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps s'était littéralement embrasé submergé par des vagues de chaleur et de courants électriques.

La sueur recouvrait nos deux corps qui glissaient l'un sur l'autre, se lovant, s'emboitant à la perfection.

Je sentais mon orgasme se construire en une boule qui gonflait à chacune de ses intrusions.

J'étais si proche.

**-Mmh, ouiiii, je vais bientôt veniiir !**

**-Mmh, i'm too, Honeyyy !**

Il intensifia ses coups de reins et mon orgasme explosa alors qu'il se jeta sur ma bouche afin d'étouffer nos cris. Il m'assena un dernier coup de rein plus puissant, et je le sentis se déverser au fond de mon ventre.

Je crus mourir tellement la vague de plaisir qui me submergea était intense. Il s'effondra épuisé la tête dans mon cou.

La pièce raisonnait de nos respirations saccadées alors que je reprenais vie progressivement. Je sentis son souffle se calmer et il se redressa en prenant appuie sur ses coudes.

Il me regarda tendrement, retira une mèche de cheveux collée à mon front par la sueur.

**-You're so beautiful, sweety**…Dit-il un tendre sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

La douce lueur qui nous entourait luisait sur sa peau en sueur, lui donnant un aspect irréel.

**-Tu es merveilleux.** Dis-je en lui caressant le visage pour m'assurer de sa réalité.

Il ferma les yeux se tourna vers ma main, et m'embrassa le poignet.

Il se retourna vers moi, et me demanda :

**-Reste avec moi cette nuit. S'il te ****plaît****. J'ai besoin de te sentir prêt de moi, de te serrer dans mes bras…**Dit-il dans un murmure avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_« Comme si je pouvais refuser ! »_

**-Oui.**

Il me sourit, me fit un rapide et chaste baiser, avant de m'aider à descendre du piano afin que nous récupérions nos vêtements.

* * *

voilà! Alors toujours là?

Ca vous a plu?

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'arrive avec mon troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic dédiée à mon amie Potine. **

**Je sais que certaine d'entre vous attendaient la suite avec impatience, mais Potine a changé de crèmerie, et est moins adepte de Rob qu'avant, j'avais donc perdu la motivation. **

**Mais vos review, et notament celle d'Elodie a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car elle n'est pas inscrite, m'ont inscitées à la finir.**

**Voici donc chose faite, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, j'ai activé ma touche sadisme...**

**bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une fois mes vêtements revêtis, je passai tant bien que mal ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés de sueur afin de camoufler l'air « fraichement baiser » que j'arborai certainement.

Une fois l'opération réalisée, je jetai un œil à Rob qui me regardait tendrement, un sourire doux aux lèvres tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Je m'approchai de lui. Il avait les yeux brillants, et la peau moite, vestige de notre récente activité. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux furent encore collées par la sueur sur son front.

Il fut plus sexy que jamais.

Je tendis la main pour balayer son front. Il tourna le visage vers mon poignet, et l'embrassa tendrement sans me quitter des yeux. Je glissai ma main dans sa chevelure et la promenai jusqu'à sa nuque que je crochetai pour attirer son visage jusqu'au mien.

Ses mains vinrent enlacer ma taille, et nos lèvres s'unirent tendrement d'abord, puis très vite notre échange se fit passionné. Il me serra d'avantage et me colla à son torse. Je fourrageai ses cheveux, et il grogna dans ma bouche.

Puis il mit fin à notre baiser, et colla son front au mien en soufflant profondément.

-_**Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que je n'abuse, une nouvelle fois de toi**_. Me murmura t-il

-_**Mmh, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais**_. Lui répondis-je complètement électrisée.

Il me sourit attrapa ma main droite, et m'entraina à sa suite vers la porte de la salle. J'eus tout juste le temps d'attraper au vol mon sac resté sur une chaise, avant que nous sortions.

Nous parcourûmes les luxueux couloirs de l'hôtel, afin d'atteindre les ascenseurs.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall, la porte de l'ascenseur s'apprêtait à se refermer, et Rob partit en courant afin de les retenir. Il me fit un signe révérencieux pour m'indiquer de monter dans l'habitacle.

_**-Après vous mademoiselle.**_

_**-Merci beaucoup monsieur.**_

Le groom chargé d'accompagner les clients, nous regarda un sourire complice aux lèvres, et Rob s'adressa à lui :

_**-7**__**ème**__** étage s'il vous plait.**_

_**-Oui, Monsieur**_. Dit le groom avant de presser le bouton, et que les portes ne se refermèrent.

Dans l'ascenseur, un couple de personnes âgées nous regarda étrangement. La dame me dévisagea complètement outrée, et je sentis mes joues brûler de honte. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir qui tenait lieu de cloison, me confirma que j'avais l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Le monsieur lui, nous regarda avec…envie ?

Rob qui eut remarqué mon embarras, chuchota à mon oreille :

_**-Tu es terriblement excitante quand tu es gênée.**_ Et il pressa discrètement ma fesse, ce qui me fit hoqueter de surprise.

_« Oh, le sale profiteur, il va me le payer ! »_

Le ding de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes pensées, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur notre étage.

_**-Viens mon amour, allons faire l'amour comme des bêtes ! **_Dit Rob provocateur, plus pour le couple de personnes âgées que pour moi.

Je me retournai vivement, vers le couple pour juger de leur réaction.

-_**Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as entendu Charles ?**_ Dit la vieille dame outrée.

_**-Oui, j'ai entendu Marguerite, j'ai entendu…**_ Dit-il un brin nostalgique.

Les portes se refermèrent me laissant complètement interdite.

_**-Tu viens ?**_ Me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Mon cerveau se reconnecta.

-_**Oh comment as-tu osé ?**_ Dis-je en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. _**Tu viens de me mettre dans un tel embarras que j'aurai voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris !**_

Il rigola en reculant vers la porte de sa chambre.

_**-Je te l'ai dit, tu es si sexy quand tu es gênée, que je n'ai pas pu résister !**_

Il attrapa ma main, m'attira à lui et m'embrassa à perdre haleine, me faisant oublier jusqu'à mon nom !

Je n'entendis même pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Je ne repris pieds que lorsque la pièce s'éclaira. Sa chambre…enfin, disons plutôt sa suite était magnifique.

Le sol fut recouvert d'un parquet sombre sur lequel reposèrent deux somptueux canapés en cuir blanc. Au centre de la pièce trôna une cheminée moderne, dans laquelle brûla un feu crépitant, rassurant, mais étrange étant donné la saison.

Rob m'enlaça, pressant son torse contre mon dos, et posant ses lèvres contre mon lobe.

_**-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ?**_

-_**Mmmh, avec plaisir…**_dis-je alors que les petits baisers qu'il m'administra sous l'oreille me firent fondre.

-_**Pars la première, je te rejoins. Juste le temps pour moi de passer commande au groom service. La salle de bain est la porte de gauche dans la chambre. **_Dit-il en m'indiquant la porte à double battant.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, qui a elle toute seule fut plus grande que mon appartement. En son centre siégea un magnifique lit blanc king size. Sur le mur de gauche, une porte blanche entrebâillée laissa entrevoir le marbre noir de la salle de bain.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain. Deux grandes vasques firent face à un immense miroir sur le mur de droite, alors que sur le mur de gauche se côtoyait une grande cabine de douche et un jacuzzi.

J'entrepris de me dévêtir, et entrai dans la cabine de douche. Je réglai l'eau suffisamment chaude pour que la cabine soit progressivement envahie de vapeur.

Je glissai sous le jet d'eau, et ne pus retenir un soupir de bien être en sentant le liquide chaud parcourir ma tête, mes épaules, mon dos, dont les muscles se délacèrent progressivement.

Je me retournai et tombai sur le regard noircit de désir de Rob.

_**-Il y a longtemps que tu m'espionnes ?**_ Lui demandai-je taquine.

_**-Bien trop longtemps pour mon propre bien.**_

_**-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ?**_ Demandai-je dans un murmure.

Ni une ni deux, les vêtements de Rob se retrouvèrent au sol et il fut dans la cabine de douche en un clin d'œil.

Nous nous fîmes face quelques secondes, savourant ce doux moment d'anticipation. Le coin de sa bouche remonta lentement en un sourire terriblement sexy. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je lui saute dessus.

D'abord surpris par mon attaque, il répondit rapidement à mon baiser, me plaquant sauvagement contre le mur de la douche.

J'enroulai automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille, et je sentis sa virilité déjà très en forme, contre mes fesses. Il se jeta affamé sur mes pointes durcies, me faisant gémir. Sa main passa entre nous pour me stimuler mon paquet de nerf désireux.

_**-Mmmh, je…te veux…en moi,… prends-moi ! Je t'en prie…**_Soufflai-je

A mes paroles, il passa sa main sous mes fesses, afin de diriger son membre vers mon entrée, et en un coup de rein, il fut au fond de mon ventre.

_**-Ouiiiii…**_Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps comblée par son intrusion.

Il commença de passionnés coups de rein alors que je repris possession de ses lèvres veloutées.

Ma peau brûlait à chacune de ses caresses, et mon plaisir augmentait à chacun de ses coups de rein.

Je sentis mon orgasme se construire et s'intensifier progressivement. Mes mains malmenèrent sa douce chevelure, quand d'un coup mon orgasme explosa, mes muscles internes se resserrant autour de sa longueur.

_**-Aaaahh !**_

Il s'immobilisa au fond de mon ventre et se déversa en moi.

Je retombai épuisée contre son épaule, alors que son visage était caché dans mon cou.

_**-Tu es si douce,**_ dit-il au bout d'un moment.

_**-mmmh.**_ Fut tout ce que je fus capable de répondre tant je fus éreinté.

-_**Aller, viens je te mets au lit**_. Dit-il en rigolant.

Je le sentis sortir de la cabine de douche, et il m'enveloppa dans un peignoir douillet.

Il m'allongea délicatement entre ses draps, retira le peignoir, et s'étendit à mes cotés me maintenant fermement contre son torse.

Je m'endormis apaisée.

0o0o

De doux accords me réveillèrent. Je tendis le bras, et trouvai bien évidemment la place à mes cotés vide. Je me tournai vers le réveil qui indiquait 2h du matin. Je m'étirai, et m'extirpai des draps soyeux. Je retrouvai le peignoir au sol, l'enfilai, et me dirigeai doucement vers la porte de la chambre.

Je poussai délicatement le battant, et jetai un œil à la petite ouverture.

Rob était assis dans un fauteuil une guitare à la main, terriblement concentré sur les cordes qu'il fit vibrer.

Il ne porta qu'un jeans et ses cheveux encore humides tombèrent devant son front.

_« Dieu ! A quel moment ce mec cesse t-il d'être sexy ! »_

Sa voix s'éleva et je reconnus les paroles de la chanson de Jack Johnson, Angel.

Je ne pus résister à ce spectacle et poussai la porte pour le rejoindre. Il cessa de jouer, surpris par mon arrivée.

_**-Hey, Angel ! Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?**_

Je lui souris en m'approchant de lui. Il posa sa guitare à mon approche me laissant la place libre sur ses genoux. Je pris place, frottant mon nez contre le sien.

_**-Je ne pouvais pas dormir plus longtemps loin de tes bras. **_Il me fit un chaste baiser.

_**-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, et il m'était impossible de rester à tes cotés sans te réveiller !**_

_**-Tu aurais dû…**_

_**-Mmmh, ne me tente pas…**_Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Je lui souris quand il quitta mes lèvres collant mon front au sien.

_**-Tu veux bien recommencer à jouer pour moi ?**_

_**-Oui, bien sûr.**_

Je me levai de ses genoux, alors qu'il reprenait sa guitare.

Je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé en face de lui serrant un coussin contre moi.

Les notes de musique emplirent de nouveau la pièce, accompagnées de la voix mélodieuse de Rob.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, et sans m'en rendre compte je me rendormis.

0o0o

_**-SWAN ! DEBOUT !**_

_« Quoi ! »_

Je me redressai brutalement de mon lit inconfortable, aux matelas plein de ressorts.

_**-mmh !**_ Je m'étirai, j'avais le dos en compote.

_**-Aller la belle au bois dormant, dépêche-toi, tes copines sont déjà toutes sous la douche ! Bouges-toi si tu veux qu'il te reste encore de l'eau chaude !**_

J'écarquillai mes yeux en essayant de me rappeler où je pouvais bien me trouver.

Je me levai et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où je m'étais réveillé.

Une cellule aux murs gris une étagère, avec des photos-ma sœur et mes parents.

_« Mais putain qu'est-ce que je fous là, où suis-je ? »_

Je me décidai à sortir de ma cellule pour en apprendre un peu plus.

J'avançai dans un couloir étroit, quand je tombai nez à nez avec Rob. Je lui sautai dessus.

_**-Oh mon Dieu Rob, tu es là ! Je le couvrais de baisers. Où sommes-nous ? Que se passe t-il ? Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est de mettre endormi sur le canapé de ta suite, et…**_

Il détacha mes bras de derrière son cou.

_**-Mlle Swan, calmez-vous, ce n'est rien, on va vous aider…SYLVINE, VANESSA ! Venez vite, Mlle Swan nous fait une nouvelle crise.**_

-_**Que…quoi ? M…mais enfin Rob, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_ J'essayai de m'éloigner de lui mais il me maintint fermement les bras. _**Robert, lâche-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Je me débattai.**_

Deux femmes habillées de blanc arrivèrent en courant.

_**-Qui a-t-il Edward ?**_

_**-Mlle Swan repart dans son délire, elle me prend encore pour Robert Pattinson. Vanessa allez chercher les contentions.**_

_**-Oui, docteur.**_

_**-Sylvine, vas me préparer une injection s'il te plait.**_

_**-J'y cours.**_

Je me retrouvais seule avec Rob.

_**-Putain, Rob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi cette histoire de docteur ?**_

Il me ceintura avec ses bras musclés, me souleva et me ramena dans la cellule où je m'étais réveillée.

La dite Vanessa revint en courant avec des sangles en tissu blanc. Ils m'allongèrent sur le lit, et m'y attachèrent.

_**-Nooon, laissez-moi tranquille, arrêtez, vous me faites mal ! Rob mon chéri, je t'en supplie, arrêtes ! Libérez moiiiii !**_

_**-Ecoutez Mlle Swan, je ne suis pas Rob, je suis le docteur Cullen, et vous êtes ici, à l'institut Psychatrique Ste Joséphine. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous aider, mais dans un premier temps vous devez vous calmer.**_

L'autre femme entra dans la chambre avec un plateau contenant une seringue.

_**-Oh, oh, non, non, non…pas question, pas de piqûre, sadiiiiique !**_

_**-La pauvre elle sait plus ce qu'elle dit !**_

_**-Rob empêches les de me faire du maaaal !**_

Et je sentis une longue aiguille s'enfoncer douloureusement dans mes chairs et plus rien.

* * *

**Alors? Pas trop déçu? **

**Désolée pour celle qui espéraient que Pauline et Robert vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfant, mais j'allais pas laisser Pauline s'en sortir aussi facilement que ça!**

**Finir heureuse avec Rob ça se mérite, on le laisse pas tomber en route!niak, niak, niak!**

**Review?**


End file.
